Nessie Goes To School
by BigTimeBabyDoll
Summary: Nessie is growing up and there is nothing Edward can do about it. No Carlisle suggest she goes off to school to develop some people skills. She forms bonds with some and enemies with others as she embarks to the most dramatic school in history: Degrassi
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! So I know I have a bazillion unfinished stories out there but I had to put this one down. I'm a total Twihard (Twitard as my sister calls it) and I haven't done a Twilight story in a while. So here is my newest Twilight-Degrassi Crossover, NESSIE GOES TO SCHOOL. Hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER | ONE<strong>

"Dad! You have to get over it!" I screamed. "I'm not a baby anymore!"

We were outside in the woods on our way home when he brought it up, the fact that I'm too young for this or that. Mom had gone home ahead of us so it was just me and him. It led me to wonder whether or not she knew what he wanted to talk to me about or not. I mean, _he_ was the mind reader, not her. He'd been so protective lately that it was suffocating me. He knew it too. Yet he still couldn't stop. I wished with all my heart that he would accept me as the age I look and act but that was a lost cause. He still treated me like I wasn't even two years old yet. My actual birthday was in four months, once school started up. Grandpa said it would be a good idea for me to go to public school next year so Dad enrolled me for the last few months to see if I could "handle it". But now he was even thinking of going to school with me. I may be only twenty months old but I looked and acted like I was fourteen. I grew up a lot faster than a human kid would. It's thanks to my vampire lineage. Mom's still scared, I can tell. She doesn't know what's going to happen to me. I know though. I'll look 17 and stop there forever. Nahuel was the same as me and that's where he stopped.

"Renesmee," Dad growled, using my full name. "You know you're not experienced enough for this yet. I don't agree with Carlisle."

"Well I'm never going to get the experience I need to live if I don't get out _sometime_!" I shouted. "Mom, will agree with me!"

Dad growled and grumbled all the way back to our cabin in the woods. Over the last year my room had been changed dramatically by Grandma. She switched out my crib for a bed with rails and took the rails off a week later. All of the baby stuff went away fast except for the views of my father.

I kissed Mom and Dad goodnight as we got home and went straight to my room. I turned out the lights and got in bed but didn't go to sleep. Dad must not have been thinking straight because he spoke loudly, either not caring that I was listening or believing the act only Mom would fall for.

"I don't trust this Degrassi place," he said. I could hear his shoes tapping on the floor, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. He was pacing and he only did that when he was super stressed. It's such a human thing to do.

Judging by the distance of Mom's voice she was sitting in bed. I heard a sigh. "This will be good for her."

"How do you know that? This school has had fighting problems all year. At the winter dance they had one kid with a knife." The last part sounded panicked. "A knife, Bella. I mean…"

I heard Mom's feet hit the ground and cross over to Dad. There was a silence in which I guessed she kissed him to shut him up. "She's _your_ daughter," she said. "She's tough. Nobody can hold a gun to you and threaten you. I'm sure a knife isn't a life or death thing for her no matter where they try to strike her."

Dad growled.

"She's better than you give her credit for," Mom said. Her footsteps led their way back to the bed, followed hesitantly by Dad's.

"I give her only the credit she deserves," he said.

I guess Mom rolled her eyes. "Well, you're not seeing that she deserves more."

"I'll see it in thirteen years when she's caught up on her age."

"She's smarter than most teenagers," Mom defended.

"She's not like most teenagers. She's special." Dad's shoes hit the floor again. Back and forth, back and forth.

"She's going to grow up sooner or later, Edward. At least let her ease her way into it. We don't want her to grow up just knowing vampires and werewolves."

"What about Charlie? Or Sue?" Dad asked. "They're both humans."

"They're family," Mom sighed. "She's never met a human teenager before. She's so anti-social because of us."

Dad seemed to snap back to reality because he focused and shouted to me. "Go to sleep!"

I heard him one last time as I faded to sleep. "I don't like it… But I'll let her go to school."

I got to school the next day. Everyone seemed to give me funny looks. Even I knew though that a new girl in the last month of school was a little unusual. Most people seemed too scared to approach me, like they knew I wasn't all human. I tried not to touch anyone all day, just to make sure I never made anyone see anything. I wore gloves so as to not have to shake the teacher's hands directly.

There seemed to be two students braver than the others that approached me, although it might have been the girl's job. They appeared to me at different times at the day. The girl greeted me in my first class. She had strawberry blonde hair like Tanya's and steel green eyes.

"You're new here, right?" she asked me. "Vanessa?"

It was Dad's idea I go by the name Vanessa. He felt that the name Renesmee would draw too much attention to me.

"Just Nessie," I corrected the girl. I wanted to stay true to myself in some way.

She smiled widely at me. "Well, I'm Holly J Sinclair, your student body vice president. If there's anything I can help you with, feel free to ask me anything. And I mean anything, even about the guys here."

I smiled back at her uneasily. "Thanks but no thanks," I said. "I have a boyfriend."

"Oh really?" she asked looking shocked. "How old are you?"

I rolled my eyes. She was sounding like Dad. "I'm fourteen, and he's sixteen. He's the love of my life and I wouldn't trade him for the world." I played it up because she sounded like the kind of girl who just dreamed of playing matchmaker. I didn't need anyone except Jacob.

I looked around at the uniforms and the ugly thing I was forced to wear to school. "I actually do have one question, Holly."

"Holly J," she corrected me politely.

"Right," I sighed. "Sorry Holly _J_. Anyway, what's with the uniforms?"

"It's a long story," she said, lowering her head. "I'm not the best point of view to hear that story from." The bell rang so I didn't get to persist on hearing the story. I could tell she played a part in bringing the uniforms to Degrassi and she wasn't all too happy about it.

Nobody else talked to me for the next three periods. One girl kept giving me funny glances like I was WAY too young to be in that class. Advanced Media, I was a class for grades 10, 11 and 12 but most of the kids were grade 12. I learned from the teacher, Ms. Oh, that the staring girl's name was Anya. Did she know there was something off about me? Her friend was looking at me too, shyly. I thought it might be due to the fact that Anya was looking at me. I didn't learn the other girl's name. She didn't talk in class.

I couldn't have been happier when lunch rolled around. I sat down wherever I could find and some kid walked up to me. "New here?" he asked, though his voice was soft. I just nodded. Aunt Rose had packed me a sandwich for lunch but I _hated_ human food. I wasn't all that hungry anyway. I'd go hunting after school. "My friends and I normally sit here," he informed me. I stood up, sorry for intruding on his space but he stopped me. "It's okay, you can stay. We don't mind having another addition." I smiled slightly and dug through my lunch bag. A sandwich and a small piece of steak. I'm guessing Aunt Alice threw the steak in for me. I tossed the sandwich out of the bag and onto the table.

"You know, that could feed a whole third world country," a gothic looking guy told me, coming up to the table. "It's such a waste of food."

"Are you bad mouthing the new girl?" I familiar voice growled behind me.

The Goth backed up a step. "Not at all. I'm just saying—"

"I'm just saying sit down before I make you sit down." The Goth sat down across from the other guy quickly. I smiled and turned around to face him.

"Jacob!" I shrilled, jumping into his arms.

"So she does talk," mumbled the first guy.

Jacob hugged me tightly. I had always lived and been at home or hunting around there so I'd never been away from Jacob long. Being away from him made me feel sort of empty. I knew I couldn't live without him.

Holly J came up to us and ruined the moment. "Is this your boyfriend?" she asked obtrusively.

"In fact it is," I said. He put me down and I smiled up at him. I only came up to his chest. "Holly, this is Jacob. Jacob, Holly."

"It's Holly _J_, actually," she told Jacob shaking his hand.

Jacob didn't acknowledge it and turned back to me. "So what's up cutie?" he asked me.

"Not much," I shrugged. I reached across the table and grabbed the sandwich. "You want it?" I said holding it up to him. "Aunt Rose made it for me but I hate it."

"Blondie made it?" Jacob asked skeptically. "Is it poisoned?"

I laughed. "I'm pretty sure she would have hoped I was going to eat it. She's not going to poison me."

Goth Boy gave me a funny look. "Is poison a laughing matter?"

"When you're me it is," I said, still beaming at Jacob. Goth shrugged and pulled out a sandwich of his own.

Holly J looked sort of awkward standing here and Jake noticed it. "Yo J!" he said loudly. "Why don't you go hang with some of those preppy freaks?"

I hit him lightly on the arm, though I knew a crowbar couldn't make a dent in his werewolf skin. "Jacob, don't be mean," I scolded. "Actually, Holly J, I do have another question."

"Go for it," she said, obviously pleased I used the name she preferred.

I sighed. "Who's that Anya chick?" She looked slightly confused so I elaborated. "You know, the one with brown-ish red hair. I think her last name starts with an M."

Realization hit Holly J's face. "Oh, you mean Anya MacPhearson. Why? How, how do you know her?"

"She was kind of staring at me during Advanced Media. She and some other chick."

Goth almost spit out his food. "You're in Advanced Media?"

"Yeah, why?" I grabbed Jacob's hand and conveyed the same question to him through my methods. He gave me a smile like 'I-have-no-clue' so I was assuming I hadn't missed anything.

"That's a tough class," the first boy informed me.

"The other 'chick' could have been Fiona," Holly J said, ignoring the boys. "She's my best friend. I could go see what's up and get back to you." I nodded and she trotted off.

Jacob sighed heavily. "She's annoyingly optimistic. It reminds me of Seth."

The two boys exchanged a glace. "Who's Seth?" Goth asked.

"Just this kid I know," Jacob said plainly. "He's sort of like a little brother to me."

The curiosity was killing me. "So what are your names?" I blurted. The first guy looked really apologetic and explained that he was Adam and his friend was Eli. Adam seemed like a sweet kind of kid. Someone I could be friends with. My only friends were werewolves. I don't think that really counts.

The bell for lunch to end rang and Adam and Eli said bye and went into the building. I hugged Jacob, telling him in my way that I'd meet him after school. He left for the woods and I heard a wolf howl as soon as I could no longer see him. The rest of my day was pretty uneventful. Everyone avoided me again and I didn't see Holly J, Adam or Eli the entire time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So that's the first chapter. Let me know what you think. Leave a review. Even if it's just a smiley face or a sad face. The reviews really push me to keep going. I promise I am getting to work on the other stories right now so cool your jets. KEEP ROCKING WORLD!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER | TWO

"Where have you been?" Dad asked as soon as I got home. I had just said bye to Jacob and was already being hounded again. (Hounded? Get it? Cause a hound is a dog. And y'know, Jacob's a dog. You know what? It's not funny if I have to explain it.)

Mom came over and put a hand on Dad's shoulder. "Edward, leave her alone," she said softly.

"I was out with Jacob," I said. "He took me hunting. I was thirsty."

"Did any humans see you?" Dad asked, keeping up with his interrogation.

I shook my head and Mom sighed. "He just wants you to be careful Nessie. We both do. You're special. We don't want to lose you."

"I know Mom," I smiled at her. "I'm sorry if I made you guys worry about me. But Dad, you should have seen where I was. Jacob and I weren't far from the house."

Dad exhaled loudly. He turned on his heels and faced his bed room. "I haven't been focused lately." And he left. Mom smiled at me and told me to go off to Grandpa's house so I went. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme were always happy to have me over. It seemed though that Uncle Emmett was always surprised when I came without Mom or Dad or Jacob. He pounced on me as soon as I got in the door.

"How was the little girl's first day of high school?" he asked while sitting on me.

Aunt Rosalie came along and knocked him on the head. He got off, chuckling, and Aunt Rose helped me up. "So how was your day honey?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Can't complain I guess," I said. "Everyone avoided me but I was kind of expecting it because I'm a Cullen. I wasn't too shocked. I did meet three new people though. There was a girl, Holly Sinclair. Sorry, Holly _J_. She gets mad when you forget the J. A guy named Adam, and I don't think I learned his last name. And Eli Goldsworthy."

Emmett looked shocked at the last name. "Carlisle!" he called out. "Where do we know the name Goldsworthy from?"

"I don't think we do, do we?" I heard his voice from across the house. A vampire rarely forgets anything. I don't think they'd ever heard the name before. Unless they lived in Toronto before I was born but Mom tells me they lived in Alaska with Tanya.

The rest of the night was about as eventful as the school day had been. I fell asleep pretty fast, not bothering to eavesdrop on my parents.

I got to school early the next day. Jacob and I sat on the front steps as we watched the other students roll in. A big car pulled in and out stepped Holly J and the girl that Anya was with. Holly J didn't look like the rich type so I assumed the other girl was. Holly J spotted me and Jacob and came over to us with her friend.

"Vanessa, this is Fiona, my best friend," she said. I mumbled an unamused hi to Fiona and she shyly said hi back. I wonder what made her so shy. "And Fiona, this is her _boyfriend_." She emphasized the word as if it were important to Fiona.

Fiona rolled her eyes and dragged Holly J into the school.

"That was weird," Jacob said, watching the girls retreat. "What's Fiona's problem?"

"She and that Anya girl were staring at me yesterday," I told him. "I don't know what's up with them." A guy in a red shirt walked by and smiled at me while glaring at Jacob. His hair was in that faux-hawk that I rarely saw around here. He was cute for a human boy.

"Nessie, we have to talk later today, alright?" Jacob said without warning. He looked a little sad. I grabbed his hand and asked him what was wrong in the way I knew how. He just shook his head. It had something to do with the supernatural that much I knew. We can't just openly talk about werewolves and vampires around the humans. It strikes curiosity that is unneeded to keep our secret.

Jacob and I sat there, people watching silently. Every so often I would hear him chuckle about how he thought this girl or that one was trying too hard to get noticed. Goth came up to us just about before the bell rang to get to class. I said goodbye to Jacob and walked inside with him. We talked a bit about the comic books he read. His favorites were the ones about the deranged but one sparked my interest. He told me it was about a werewolf who had to choose between human friends and doing what was best for his species. He chose the friends and was devoured by the carnivorous werewolves. He didn't even have a pack. I argued how fake that must be.

"Werewolves are dogs," I said. "They travel in packs."

"There's always a lone wolf," he defended.

"Even the lone wolf has a pack he belongs to. He just chooses to be lone because he hates his pack."

"Alright, and then his pack turns on him because he betrayed his species."

"And that's another thing. Since when are werewolves cannibals?"

"They're meat eaters. As long as it's meat they'll eat it."

"Werewolves are nice, lovable… They're man's other best friend."

"They can't be trusted around the humans. Once we find out what they are we exterminate them."

"Not all humans are that way." I thought of Mom. She was a human when she met Dad and found out he was a vampire. And from the stories Jacob told me, she didn't freak when she found out he was a werewolf. "The werewolves try to protect humans from vampires."

"So you're saying that vampires are the enemy." The bell rang and I didn't get to defend my family. I rushed to my math class and sat down. I may have rushed too fast. I think my vampire speed kicked in a bit. Oops.

I saw the guy with the red shirt across the room. He noticed me come in and waved to me. The teacher came over to his desk and slammed her books down on it. "Mr. Torres, I would appreciate it if you would please pay attention in class and not flirt with the new girl," she snapped.

Torres' cheeks turned red with the blood that rose there. "Yes ma'am," he said shyly.

"Miss Cullen, it is a pleasure to have you back in class today," the teacher said to me. I nodded and she went on with the lesson. I already knew all of the stuff she was teaching from what I had learned at home. I wasn't really at school for the education, more for the social experience. The thing I did learn that period was that Torres' name was actually Drew. The bell rang and he passed me on his way out of the classroom. He smelled _really_ good. I was used to human blood because it ran through my veins but I still wasn't immune to it. I was half vampire, though the blood I get from animals satisfies me more than it does for my family of full blown vampires. Still, there was something about Drew's smell that just drew me in.

A girl walked up to me then and I recognized her from my next class. In fact, Adam and Eli were both in that class. I smiled politely at the girl. "You're Vanessa, right?" she asked.

I sighed. "Just Nessie. Yeah, I'm the new girl."

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet you yesterday," she said. "I was sort of busy at lunch but Adam told me a lot about you."

"You're friends with Adam?" I asked, opening my locker.

She nodded and offered me a hand. "My name's Clare Edwards."

I put my math book away and shook her hand. Then I grabbed my English book and Clare and I walked to class. Clare told me about how her sister used to go to Degrassi and how so much has changed now that the new rules have been established. I asked what was up with that but still didn't get a response.

We walked into class and Clare led me over to where Adam and Eli were sitting. Now was my change to redeem the vampire name.

As soon as I sat down I pounced on Eli. "Vampires are not the enemy," I said plainly. "They're just not friends with the werewolves. But I'm not saying that all vampires are completely good. There are so bad ones. You can tell by their eye color."

Adam rolled his eyes and Clare sighed. Eli laughed at his friends and turned to me. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Well, if a vampire has black eyes that means that they're thirsty," I explained.

"For blood," he said.

I continued. "If they have a golden color then they've drank the blood of an animal. Red means they drink human blood."

"So a red eyed vampire is bad news."

I shrugged. "Basically, I guess that's it."

"I can't believe you guys are talking about vampires like they're real," Clare said. I would have shot back but I thought better of it. That was the one rule the Volturi set for us. Keep vampires a secret. I was determined never to run into them ever again. They terrified my family when I was little though Jacob and his pack and even Sam's pack saved us.

"How do you know they're _not_ real?" Eli asked Clare.

Clare shook her head and focused on the teacher as the bell rang and class started. I dozed off a little during class and wasn't really paying much attention. I was woken up by a note on my desk. I looked up for the source of the note. Eli nodded at me as if saying '_open it_'. I unfolded the paper and read it. "_Do you believe in vampires and werewolves? –Eli_" When the teacher's back was turned I looked over at him and nodded while mouthing '_definitely_'. He smiled at me and we paid attention again.

Class got out and the four of us walked to Adam's locker. A girl passed by and glared at Adam. She had really curly brown hair and an attitude that said she thought she was all that and then some. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Who was that?" I asked.

Adam looked off in the direction the girl had walked. "That's Bianca," he groaned. He went back to stuffing books in his locker.

"What's he got against Bianca?"

"It's a long story," Clare sighed.

"It's funny because Adam's brother is now dating Bianca," Eli chuckled.

"It's not funny Eli!" Adam shouted, slamming his locker closed.

Eli shook his head and turned to me, avoiding the subject. "Are you going to eat lunch with us again?" he asked.

"I don't have anyone else to eat with, I mean, besides Jacob," I said.

"Who's Jacob?" Clare asked.

"The boyfriend," Eli said in an exasperated tone.

I pouted at him and put my hands on my hips. "What's so wrong about that?"

"He looks ten years older than you," Eli said.

In all technicalities he wasn't wrong. Jacob was seventeen and I was only two. So there was a fifteen year difference between us. But Jacob was frozen at sixteen as long as he kept up the wolf bit and I was already fourteen. "There's only two years!" I said defiantly.

"Whatever vampire girl," he said.

How did he know? "Why do you call me vampire girl?" I asked.

"Would you prefer werewolf girl? You seem to defend them both equally." It was just because of what I said. He didn't actually know I was part vampire.

"Vampire's good," I said, laughing. They all looked at me like I was some kind of crazy. "See you after class!" I called as I rushed off to Advanced Media. It was my last class before lunch. I just had to bear through this one with Anya and Fiona and then I could see Jacob again.

Fiona stared at me again but Anya just seemed to roll her eyes at her this time. There was something about Anya that I just didn't like though. Fiona was okay. She was pretty enough for a human. And she seemed like a rich girl who could afford whatever she didn't already have. But Anya seemed a bit off, like she knew more than she told people.

I struggled through the awkwardness and bust out of the room as soon as the bell rang. I went to the lunch table where Jacob was waiting for me. Jacob had a sad-sweet smile planted on his face. Adam came to the table first.

Jacob looked from Adam to me. "Nessie, can we talk?" he asked. Apparently it couldn't wait until after school. Something was on his mind and I could tell it was something big.

I looked at Adam. "Could you tell Eli and Clare I had to run off?" I asked him.

He looked reluctant and scared to say yes but he did. I felt bad for him. I kissed him lightly on the cheek and ran off with Jacob.

We got far enough into the woods where humans couldn't hear us and Jacob sat down on a log. I sat next to him and grabbed his hand. I asked him what was up in my way, replaying this morning and his face just recently in his head.

He smiled. "Can't get that past you can I?" he chuckled. "Renesmee, the whole point of you going to high school is to get the social experience, right?" I nodded. "Well, part of high school is dating. You know, falling in and out of love over and over again."

"But I love you Jacob," I said. "I don't need to love anyone else."

"Your dad begs to differ," Jacob growled. He lightened his tone. "And so does Bella. It's a part of growing up Ness."

"Jacob, I love you and that's it," I reasoned.

"Just try to live like a high schooler, okay Ness?" he asked sweetly. "I'm going back to Forks to check on the pack and to say hi to my dad and stuff."

"What are you saying Jacob? That I shouldn't love you anymore?" I asked, completely astonished by what he was asking me to do.

He held me tightly against him. "Just try to forget about me for a bit, okay baby girl?" he asked.

"I'm not a baby Jacob," I sighed against his stomach. "I'll try but it won't be hard."

He looked at my face. "I saw you checking out that guy in the red shirt."

"His name is Drew," I said.

Jacob chuckled. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said. "Will I see you again before you leave?"

"I'm leaving now."

"Oh." I was sad to see him go. He'd been by my side ever since I was born. Because, yes, I can remember that far back. I'd never been away from him before. I'd miss him like crazy. Jacob kissed me real quick on the cheek and then turned on his heels and left like a dog. I heard him howl once I couldn't see him.

**AN: HEY, SO GUESS WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN THESE TWO CHAPTERS? MY COMPUTER TOTALLY CRASHED. YEP. NOT EVEN JOKING. SO I'M USING IT ON WHAT LIMITED AVAILABILITY I CAN. I'M SAVING EVERYTHING ON FLASH DRIVES NOW SO I DON'T LOSE IT. MY OTHER STORIES ALL HAD THE NEXT CHAPTERS BASICALLY WRITTEN OUT SO I HAVE NO CLUE WHEN I'M GOING TO GET AROUND TO RE-WRITING THOSE. SORRY GUYS! THIS ONE HAS BECOME A PRIORITY BECAUSE I'M HAVING THE MOST FUN WITH IT. I'LL POP BETWEEN THIS ONE AND VAMPWOLF FOR A WHILE BEFORE I MOVE ON TO THE OTHER ONES. Rock on peeps! – BTBD :P**


End file.
